Save Viridi
by link11747
Summary: Viridi has been captured by vortex organization and they plan to resurrect Dark lord Goal. The real Dark lord and its up to Pit,Zake,and Rose to stop there evil plan and save Viridi. BTW I don't own KI. Chapter seven is finally out and chapter one is fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Pit tossed in his sleep the dream he was having was horrible. In the night mare he was climbing a rope that was on fire it didn't seem to wan't to burn him only to push him forward. He finally reached the top and turned around to see the rope turn to ash. He looked around and found a torch which only showed only two feet in front of him. He then heard footsteps. He didn't know why but he had an urge to go towards them.

After what it seemed forever they stopped. But he kept going he stopped when he came face to face with the goddess Viridi. She didn't seem to notice him so he waved his hand in front of her face. A sudden pain wen't through his arm which made him wince in pain and drop his torch. Red eye's started to appear out of the dark growing in number. Viridi turn's around showing that she to had red eye's. They all started to chant 'save me Pit save me' over and over again. Pit rip's his hand out of viridi's grip and start's to run. Her voice seems to be everywhere at once.

He wakes up breathing heavily. He removes the sheet from over him showing his chest and six pack. He decided to get a drink of hot chocolate so he put on his tunic and headed out of his room. not knowing that a dark figure was following him.

**YEEEEEES I finally redid chapter one ****review and comment no flames and thank you.**

**LINK OUT...*BOOM***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thiis iis the order the character povs are in.  
Pit.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

**.**

.

.

.

.

okay ill stop.  
Pit,Zake,Viridi,and Rose  
I know I know ladies go first,but this is my story so I can do wat ever i like

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*COUGH*HAHAHAHAHA*COUGH COUGH*  
I'm evil like that *COUGH*  
Zake:****gah stop coughing idiot.  
****Me: I cant *cough*  
Zake: Any way lets GET this story started.  
****FYI HE DOES'NT *cough* OWN KI. GAHHHHHH NOW YOU GOT ME STARTED!**

I was in my bed trying to get some sleep did you know those pills they show on commercial don't work. I sit up removing the blindfold that was on my head. My head is coated with sweat I ruffle my wings to see if there working. I hear snoring coming from my roommate(he always snores so I wont bother on describing him.)

I take a deep breath as I back flash on my nightmare I just had.

_In my dream I was being chased by a giant Black suit of armor the suit seemed to glide as I ran from it but the big problem was I was runing in a garden suddenly my feet tripped on something and I fell face first. I tried to get up but my feet were rooted to the spot. And when I mean rooted I really mean rooted. My feet were slowly turning to roses and were planting themselves in the ground. Soon my body starts turning to roses..I turned around and scream as the shoe of the armor crushed me...Ending the dream._

I decided to go in the kitchen to get a drink of water. I put on a shirt and headed for the kitchen. I slowly open the door to my room and peek outside I see a shadow pass through the hall, trying desperately to go without getting caught. I opened my mouth to yell but thought better and closed my mouth. I stepped out and slowly closed the door following the shadow thats trying sneak in the kitchen(keyword trying).1 The shadow knocked over a chair making it fall on him/her.2 Hit his/her head on the cabbinet knoking out the spices and making a huuuuuge mess. I slowly but cautiously walk towards the heep. I flick on the lights and sigh"Pit what are you doing in the kitchen at this time of night." He muffles something in the the heap."what" I say making sure not to yell. His mouth submurges from the heap"Can I get some help please!"I smile "sure I'll get you out in a jiffy".

After getting pit out of the seosoning mix**[LOL XP]. ** I start making some hot coacoa **[okay im saying hot chocolate from now on]**for both of us. After the hot chocolate's finished I sit down in front of him passing him his 's silence except for the sound of the hot chocolate."Zake" Pit says suddenly I look at him and seeing that side of the table has drops ofwater on them. I then realize hes crying"Pit whats wrong". He looks at me with the tears still flowing "I hadthe worst night mare ever and I think it's true."

**During this time I would like to thank FtAaIiRlY for getting me to this website I found her name on google while looking up a tutorial for KIU so thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou for that. oh and banana I really wished a meteor would fall on you.**

**So second chapter is done next chapter commin your way get ready because next pit willlllllllllllllll...oh wait cant tell you oohhh spoiler alert my goodness it feels so good to be on the winning team.:D no flames pweese rate and comment XD**

_**LINK OUT**_


	3. Viridi Pov

Viridis Pov

I was strolling in my(one of many)garden's slowly but sherly making sir that every Rose was blossoming.I here footsteps behind me. I turn around but theres no one there,I start walking again. Then I hear the foot steps again,start picking up the pace I turn a the foot steps stop,I stop too I turn around and come face to face to the hero . I stand there not knowing what to do. He then lifts his hand and places it on my cheek.

My cheeks get really hot"W-w-what are y-y-you doing here p-pit".He smiles at me. His smile that beutifull smile and his blue gorgeous eyes along with his- wait what snap out of it Viridi focus. I brush of his hand and look at him, with fires in my eyes."What are you doing in my temple dweeb." He stood there in shock. After a few seconds he shook his head and smiled at me and said"I missed you." I frowned this is not like him he usually asks me permission to go to my hot springs first. I smile"I missed you to,but what are you doing here in the middle of the night on a Sunday to."

"I wanted to see you thats why."he replied I hug him"Thats so sweet Pit." I grab his hand and start pulling on it. He looks at me shocked "Viridi what are you doing" I laugh "Come on lets get some broccoli from the kitchen." "He smiles"Really thats my favorite food in the whole wide world."We get in the kitchen and I go in the fridge and get the broccoli.I set it on the table and Pit automatically started to eat them. I get up and wrap my hands around his neck"So why are you really here" He stops eating and puts his hand on mine."Like I said I came here to see you" he gets up from the table and gets behind me he starts to massage my shoulder's. I fell my muscles relax and I calm down.

Then I felt,it his hands the were hard to hard my eyes snap open( they closed when he started to massage me)I twirl around and punch him in the face. He get his fake wings knocked off and I turn out his lights. I clench my teeth and yell. "Thats for trying to be my Pit you loser" Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth. I started to get sleepy,real sleepy. I drop to the floor,the last thing I remember is hearing a dark voice say"Master program ressurection has begun."

**wow this is a dream come true ****litterly. I want to thank all my reader's Especially you know who ;).I wish you all A merry christmas and a happy new year ho ho ho anyway link11747 is out...BOOM**


	4. A sudden surprise

**Hiya guys how's it goin. _psst can you guys keep. thank's well here goes I like...MELONS ohh I got you so good._ So what are you guys doing for christmas. Ill tell you what Im gonna sit on this computer and make A christmas special. And for new years well IDK. so yeah sorry about the fast chapters guys I had my Grampa over and we were playing the Wii. **

**Okay Ive never in my whole life seen a old man like that chop food so fast in Wii party. He beat us twice in skiing and once in horse racing im ashamed. Oh yeah FtAaIiRiy sorry about KIU I lost my game :( Ill see what I can do about it. So lets get this story started I didnt make KI **

Rose pov

I'm sweeping inside the great temple of Viridi(my mom I was adopted).She may seem young but she's a mom in my way. She saved me in a cave during a forest fire. I don't want to flash back so I'll leave it at that. But im getting off track here like I said,I was in the great hall sweeping the floor for Viridi. When I heard A knock on the door I put down my broom and rush to it. I peek through the spy hole.(I know its not called that but thats the only thing I could think of.)And see two head's I close that one and go to the one below it. My heart beat went up to 100 bpm. On the other side there was Zake *girl squell*and Pit. I open the door a little to quickly and bow.

I bow in respect.(Im a lower rank then both of them that's why.)"Oh Gallant Zake and Commander Pit we did'nt get a appointment for your arival." They look at each other sharing a expression of anger and stupidity forgetting that they needed a appointment to get inside and see Viridi. Pit steps up and rubs his brown hair. "Well you see Rose we were in a rush and I sort of forgot the appointment. So could you cut us some slack." I shrug my shoulders. "Fine but only this once ya hear me." "Thanks Rose,by the way were is Arlon." "Oh he's taking a break off today, so I'm on door duty." "Oh okay". Suddenly Zake steps up "We don't have time for this we need to see Viridi..." I step back in shock "But-" "NOW". I sigh "Fine fine come on" I lead them towards her bedroom. I point to the door without saying a word. Pit rushes forward but Zake stay's where he is. There's a awkward moment of silence between us. He finally breaks the silence "Rose sorry about before I didn't mean to be rude its just we really were in a rush." I just stand there with my arms crossed with my mouth shut. He continues "And because umm I really unnnm-"

Suddenly Pit fling's open the door holding a piece of paper he has a mortified look on his face. He gives me the paper I unfold it then read the contents a single tear dropping as I finish.

**And done see ya link out...BOOM.**


	5. No longer the Prologue

**Friend code 0430-9363-5989**

**So sorry about the christmas special not goin to write it till the end of this book sorry guys. :(  
okay so I've decided to slow down my story and not make them so quick k.**

**The first four chapters are the prologue for each character thats why it was so quick sry :( :( :( :(**

**Any way lets get started k guys.**

_Pits_ pov  
Pit shouldered his backpack and ruffled his wings ever since he, Zake,and the tree dwarves left SkyWorld he'd been thinking back at what he should of said to her.

Flashback

_When Pit opened the door to Viridi's Chamber he knocked on it and room was huge on the left side there was a queen size bed with night tables on both sides. On the tables there were miniature statues of Pit and plants that looked like they needed watering. On the right side there was a bathroom a balcony and a figurine of all her commander's. But Pit could only name three of ,Arlon,and Phosphora. 'Ahh good times' Pit thought to himself. Suddenly a voice that sounds like its coming from everywhere makes him jump. "Pit your such A chicken anything scares you"Viridi yells "Not everything just sudden things"__back at her _"Riiiiiiight" She retorted.

_He shakes of the insult"Anyway where are you". After ten seconds of __silence she finnaly says "outside". He slowly walks to the twin glass doors that lead to the balcony. And if you look closely enough you could see markings in the Glass __doors. Pit slides open the door and steps outside. A cool breeze that blew smelled of Cherry blossom and a couple of pink petals were in the air it was Beautiful._

_The balcony was no __exception,the floor was made of glass which aloud you to look through it the railings were made of flowers buds,And they bloomed with each touch. the left far side stood a girl in a long pink dress long blond hair that went to her knees. And were not talking about 1896 dress were talking about a Pink dress with pink strips of clothe on the arms and legs there was also pink strips in her hair. It looked like a curtain with the most best design in the world ,no the universe. Pit couldn't take his eyes off her she was so __beautiful._

_He slowly inched towards her and could see little petal folds were in her hair. She turned around Pit almost cried for mercy for her face was like a miracle in heaven not a single pimple,sag or wrinkle. Her pale oval eyes caught his deep Blue __stopped when he was a foot away from her she smiled at him showing her perfect white _teeth.**(A/N Do you girls feel jealous of Viridi yet or do the boys feel jealous of Pit XD)**

_He opened his mouth to say something but he was at a loss if words. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on his __cheek. His face felt like it was going to explode. He slowly lifted his hand and placed on Viridis her hand smooth as silk. He smiled a at her and finnaly found the words to say "You do know your __beautiful right" She grabbed his hand with her's and held it tight. "Pit can I tell you something Ive always wanted to tell you" "Anything Viridi" she leaned in closer to his ear and whispered "I love you".Pit beam's at her "I know" He slowly backs away from her ear and leans closer to her face. Six inches. He felt like a new beginning was about to happen. Four inches...him and Viridi together. Two... _ **(Hahaha feel my evil epicness suckers hahahaha) **_Suddenly Pit doesn't feel Viridi anymore he opens his eyes and see's a man on a cloud __caring Viridi over his looks at Pit and smiles,a black mask hides his eyes and hair."Times up loser" Viridi tries to get free but his hands are like steel and hold on to her. "Stop I need more time with him please." The man then stomp's on the cloud and a blast of air knock's Pit down. He gets up and the cloud is gone along with the strange man and Viridi. He looks around and see's A note on the rail he grab's it and reads_

Your preciouse goddess is our's and if you wan't her back meet us at the destroyed town at 2:30 on Wednesday SHARP.  
_signed:Organization Vortex.  
Flashback end_

He could of saved her but he was to late this was all his fault. But he couldn't have the past hold him down. He didn't realize Zake stopped until he bumped into him. "Hey watch were your going Pit" He shook out of his daze and apologized "Its okay well we're stopping here for the night" Everyone set down there packs,Zake went to go get wood while the dwarves got out the food. During there work they sang a song from there old mountain.

"Far Over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten home"

"The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The tree's like torches blazed with light"

It wasn't a happy song it was slow and sad but if Viridi was here she would be mad at them for singing a song with trees being burned.

**And done this is the longest chapter ever the song the dwarves sing is called ****misty mountains (cold) I don't own it its from The hobbit the unexpected journey. anyway next chapter is goin to be about some flashbacks okay so sit back and relax.  
LINK OUT...BOOM**


	6. Happy new year guys

**So guys hows it going. Man I am pooped I just had to go to my church for an extra 30mins. It wasn't that bad I fell asleep during the last hour. The same thing happens every time.**

**9:30-1:00  
9:30;morning ****huddle  
10:00-10:04;bible verse  
10:05-11:30;praise and worship and cool down.  
11:45-1:00;Pastor talk's**

**We do that every Sunday. Its not boring its just so annoying.**

**Anyway sorry 9.0 playa the first chapter is about Pit climbing up a rope thats on fire he climbs to the top and finds Viridi who's half robot half ****goddess. sry about that :( :( :( :( :(**

**So lets get this story continued k**

Zake's Pov  
Zake lay's down in his sleeping bag he couldn't sleep,do to the fact that the dwarves and Pit were snoring loudly. He could of sworn he heard them snoring 'Mary had a little lamb'. He couldn't get it out of his mind how the dwarves got them into this.

_Flashback_

_After the big problem with Viridi getting goddesnaped and Rose trying no sink the temple in salt water. They decided to report this to Lady Palutena. They said good bye to Rose and Phosphora. And got on the Lightning Chariot. Zake drove because Pit looked like he wanted to just die.  
**Palutena's Temple**_

_Zake jumped off the chariot and ordered some centurion's to take care of the unicorns. Pit sulked out of the chariot and __shuffled toward the meeting room with Zake on his tail. He slowly opened the door and walked towards his chair next to Palutena he __didn't notice that there was three men on the couch. Zake sat there giving Pit a look of pity but Pit had his head held low his hair covering his eye's._

_Palutena coughed which got his __attention. "ummm Zake we have guest" she pointed toward's the three men who were sitting on the couch. He got up and shook hand's with them from left to right. There was Biby,Tomtom,and Rook all with big beards. Biby was a short fat fellow, he had a big belly, was bald, and his shirt looked its been through many battles he was the merriest of the three. Tomtom had yellow boots with a feather in is hat his clothes had food stains every where even in places he couldn't think food stains could go his clothes looked like they've haven't been washed in day's the pack on his back looked like there was a stove in there it __reminded him of the enemy that stole your treasure's in KIU. Just thinking about it made shiver's go down his spine. Rook was the more serious he had a white beard that looked like snow he was leader and never cracked a smile._

_Zake sat back down and Palutena nudged Pit,he didn't move though. She whispered something in his ear and he got up and shook hands with the dwarves. He sat back down and Palutena looked at him,they held a gaze she nodded her head after a while __and stood up. "Zake these dwarves have told me that a group of people called Organization Vortex has taken over there mountain. You and Pit will accompany them on there way to take back there mountain."_

_Zake and Pit both shared a look of __shook and anger. Pit stood up and yelled "We know them there the one's who took Viridi." Palutena looked at him shocked "What do you mean took Pit." Pit told her the entire story while Zake just listened he knew Pit wasn't telling them something. After Pit told the story Rook snorted" ehh who cares about that wee lil brat __she's the reason why were al__most extinct."  
_

_Pit look's at him then brings out his palutena bow then charges at him,his eyes were full of hate and anger. Luckily Zake got to him before the dwarves did,he pinned him against the wall and held him there. "Pit is something wrong with you,you cant kill him." Pit slides down out of his grip,using his back foot to trip puts his foot on Zakes chest to hold him down. "Why,why cant I..." Zake takes his hand and snaps away his foot making Pit fall __and giving him a opportunity to disarm him. He gets the weapon out of his hand and holds his hand's together. "Because there the only one's who know were to find her!" He froze after those last words. Zake got off of him and held out his hand Pit took it and together they got him up off the floor. Pit picked up his Palutena bow and headed outside to who knows were._

_Palutena sat down and said " Ill be using the __power of flight with Phosphora to get you to the town faster and..." Rook held up his hand and stroked his white beard. "No need for that missy we'll be doin this the old __fashioned way." he winks at Tomtom. Who digs into his bag and brings out a bag which Zake got from Rose. And Pits bag which he got from Viridi. His mouth dropped open "Hey how did you find that" He shrugged and threw both bag's to Zake. Biby jumps off the couch and grabs his sleeve "Come on lets go every things in order." Zake looked at lady Palutena in confusion. She just waved good bye._

_Flash back end_

He could of denied to come but kept his mouth shut. He got out of his sleeping bag and decided to keep watch. He grabbed his eyetrack orbitars and headed out to find a spot to watch the camp from afar. A hill was found that looked over the entire area around the camp. He set down his killer eye so that no one could sneak up on him from behind.

After about three hour's later Rook came to relieve him of his duty. He headed toward's the campsite and got back in his sleeping bag he didn't notice that a dark figure was watching him.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY THIS IS SO COOL WERE STILL ALIVE YAY.  
IMA GONNA GET A SHOTGUN AND KILL EVERYONE HAHAHAHA NO IM NOT JUST KIDDEN  
calm down new years is so ****awesome **

**LINK OUT...BOOM**


	7. Sry for the late Udate

**Hey guy's what's up Im so sorry about the first chapter Ill re write it so it will make more sense. After chapter 8 Ill rewrite chapter one okay. Alright nothing else to say but let's get to the story  
I didn't make Kid Icarus Uprisi...**

**Zake: *Walks in the room* hey everybody**

**me: noooo leave me alone go away**

**Zake: How's it going I hope you guy's missed me**

**me: ****no,****no one missed you.**

******Zake: Yes they did,they must be waiting for me to piss you off.**

******me: You already are now leave me alone.**

******Zake: Never I will torture you and torture you mwahahahaha**

******Me: *pick's up phone***

******Zake: what are you doing**

******me: *dails phone number* hey Rose can you come over for a sec**

******Zake: noooooooooo please don't let her come here.**

******me: *closes phone* to late sucker**

******Zake: NOOOOOOOOO **

******Rose: Hey everybody it's your favorite character Rose CherryBlossom. And the second character of link11747. Lol he got the idea of me when he found a rose in his garden XD.**

******Zake: He did not**

******Rose: Yes he did you can ask him.**

******Zake: *stomps over and pulls my collar* Is that true baldy**

******Me: *eyes get dark* WHO YOU CALLIN BALDY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHRIMP. AT LEAST I'M NOT 4'2" AND ROSE IS 4'6". I"LL TAKE YOU NECK AND WRING IT SO HARD THAT NO ONE'S GONNA BE ABLE TO PUT IT BACK! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT SHRIMP BRAIN!**

******Zake: WHAT SHRIMP BRAIN HOW DARE YOU! HEY HOW ABOUT NEXT TIME YOU CAN INVITE ME TO YOUR BALLET RECITAL. AND AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A PICTURE OF...**

******me: *covers mouth* Hey dude not in front of the reader's.**

******Zake: What thats not fair you told them my secret how come I can't tell them yours.**

******Rose: Because he's the author and you cant give out is secrets. On the other hand you are shorter than me XD.**

******Zake: Why are you all so mean to me.**

******me: Because you are a fake person hahahahaha **

******Zake: You know what i'm out of here *exits room***

******Rose: That's right run coward. Anyway pay up you.**

******me: What do you mean pay up.**

******Rose: I helped you get rid of him so pay up.**

******me: *gives $20***

******Rose: pfft that's it.**

******me: fine *gives $200 and put's head on desk* Im broke alright**

******Rose: That's better anyway he doesn't own KIU. Only he should get that picture off...**

******me: shut up with the dumb picture! oh yeah one more thing i'll be writing in first person from now on k XP**

Viridi pov

I almost had him,I was so close to him why didn't I hurry. After the dark man grabbed me and took me away,I squirmed to get free. But he held on,his hands like the Prometheus chain. "I need more time with him please" I cried. He looked down at me and smiled with evil look "Too late little goddess should of hurried up." I continued to fight and squirm but he wouldn't loosen his grip. His hand didn't even twitch when I clawed him.

Maybe i'll ask for a 10 minutes instead of 5.

Flash back

_After the world wen't black when the dark guy hit me. I woke up in my chamber the curtain's were drawn and the light's were out. I tried to call my __children to turn on my light's but no one responded.I get up and head towards the curtain's. When I open them there's a man standing in the door. His face is hid by a mask so I __can't get a good look on him. "Who are you and where did you come from." He smiles at me "Come on you don't remember me" He holds up a pair of white __angel wings "you punched me". I was going to flash back but,come on how could I forget. I smile at that "oh yeah that felt pretty good". He smile's at me even more which creep's me out even more. "How did you know I wasn't the real Pit anyway." I roll my eye's and put my hand's on my hip. "Well it's pretty __obvious 1. Pit hates broccoli 2. Your hands were to hard and 3. You didn't ask for my permission to come to MY TEMPLE!" I yell out the last part because he doesn't seem to be listening. He take's out a watch and check's the time "Well Pit is gonna be hear in 15 minutes you have 5 minutes with him before I come and pick you up. Understood" POOF He disappears in a black cloud leaving me in a confused state. He left a note on the floor and I pick it up and read the content's 'this __maybe the last time you see him'._

_ Last. Time. I. See. Him. what is that supposed to mean. If this is the last time I see him I'm gonna have to make an impression. I put on my best dress which has pink all over and let my hair loose. I use my powers to make my teeth __pearly white (even though they all ready were). And head outside I change the view to cherry blossom which makes it match with my gown._

Flash back end

And thats what happened before I got taken away. Well I cant get free of his grip so might as well sit still.

Next thing I know i'm in a weird machine. It looks more advanced then anything i've seen. Even the aurum don't have technology like this. The man sits me down in the seat in front of him. Probably so that he can keep a watch on me. We're in the machine for 20 minutes. He doesn't move to take of his helmet or anything. He just sits there watching me,which gives me the creeps. I decide to check out the machine and see how it works. to my left there was windows but they wouldn't open no matter how hard I tried.

To the right there was a door which had a sign that said 'cockpit room'. I have no idea what that meant so I decided to just leave it alone. After what it feels like an hour a bump disturb's me from falling asleep. The dark man gets up ,comes over to me undoes the belt around my waist and helps me off the chair in a gentlemen style. "Well look who decided to be nice" I scold him. He leads me to the door which opens by itself. "Hmm so classic even my door's can do that" I think to myself. When we get outside I see a bunch of humans running around doing what it look's like a setting up a party. One off them (which looked like the leader) was being followed by two more in white robes which had sword's in there hands and there heading straight for me.

**I was going to end it there buuuuuuuut I decided that was to short. ok moving on XD**

While the three men were heading towards me the dark man grabbed my wrist and started running towards a elevator.**(Viridi knows what elevators are because she had some in her reset bomb factory) **He click's on the 25th floor and the elevator goes zooming up. After we get to the 25th floor he drags me to a dark room."You'll be staying here from now on. There are clothe's in the closet and lunch will be in 01:00 hour's" He press's a switch that illuminates the room which is full of plant's. I feel right at home as soon as I step in the room. "What is this your place" He turn's around and start's to leave. "Welcome to Vortex HQ".

**And done Sorry about it taking so long I'm not getting that much reveiws probably because of first chapter is messed up.**

**LINK OUT...*BOOM***


	8. author's note

****** Hi guy's it's me link this is a author's notes, due to all the late update's. Well I got good new's and bad news. The good new's is that my birthday is in three month's. The bad new's is ,orchestra started and I am super busy. Monday: I have dance and Boxing. tuesday: orchestra. wednesday: dance, music lesson's. thursday: I have dance (again). Friday: Quartet practice, Boxing. Saturday: dance. That's every week and when summer start's I have swim team which I go to every single day, The entire summer. Hamina hamina that's a new record for me.**

**So the only time to type is on friday cause I get to stay up aaaaaallll night XD.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T WAN'T TO SPOIL PART TEN DONT READ THIS PART.**

**The other day I was surfing the internet (wait surfing what the heck THE INTERNET ISN'T WATER). And I recently watched a video from arbiter617 and I found this hilarious line in one of his video's which I'm going to use in the next part.(hmm de ja vu part nine plus what I just said seem's familiar.) Anyway in the next part I'm going to go through some of Zake's past life. During this I will set up a part where my two stories intertwine. But this will only happen in part 10.**

**In this next part I will have a vortex organization and the dwarves intertwine, so when every single time they mention there name the will say "dang them". Due to it being rated k(number 1) I'll leave it at that. And because it's just rated k(number 2) I'll probably leave out some of the *ahem* language.**

**Well that's all for nowLINK OUT...*BOOM***


	9. So long ago

**Long time no see guys, whats good, chapter eight is coming your way. :D**

* * *

Rose pov

I'm in my room crying my eyes out. Phosphora patting my back was trying to comfort me. "Come on it's not that bad, Pit and Zake are on there way to go rescue her right now. They'll be back before you can say shizno." I peak my eye out and say "shizno." Posphora lets out a huge sigh and shakes her head. After Viridi got ki(Viridi: I dare you to call me a kid just say it.)...um goddessnaped. The Temple had been withering away slowly every now and then a vine would fall of the ceiling, or a rose would be wilting above your head when you were eating. Even The Forces of Nature were having trouble staying organized. Every once and a while a fight would break out between the soldiers. Even one time Phosphora got mad at Arlon for not doing anything while Viridi was gone. The fight finally ended after 45 minutes and a lot of things got destroyed including 3 statues, 4 wall's, 8 bags of munchkins (noooo) and 2 soldiers wounded. Over all I think Arlon won but I haven't told Phosphora yet.

Suddenly a knock came to my door. "Leave me alone." The door opened and I turned around to yell at the person who rudely entered. But when I saw who it was I closed my mouth. "Hello Rose how have you been this time of the year." "Fine how about you big brother." He gives me a giant grin. "Oh I've been so dandy Lord Zeus has been in a very good mood this year. Oh hello phosphora." He said it in a way that made it sound like he didn't mean it whole heartedly. "Hello Anderson." Phosphora said with big smile. She looked at me still smiling. "I'll leave you two alone ok." And she leaves without another word. Andy looks at me with a frown.(I call him Andy because when I was young I used to call him 'Andyboy'.) "Hey Rose are you okay you don't look so happy." I nod my head at him and sit on my bed. "Well you don't look so okay." I hold back the tears as he sits next to me. I let a tiny squeak that even I can't here. "I'm fine Andy I just need to be left alone." He gives me the 'I-don't-beleive-one-word-your-saying' look. "Come on Rose out of all 33 of my sisters you are the only one who can't lie to me and I don't believe you." I look into his eyes and let out a huge sigh. "Okay I'll tell you."

"Wow it must be rough for Pit you know him liking Viridi and all." I nod my head "Yes and we've been given calls from Zake telling us that Pit hasn't cracked a smile since Viridi's been ki-I mean goddessnapped." Andy starts stroking is beard like a wise man and pace the room I just follow him with my eyes. wondering what he's thinking about. He suddenly stops making a lightning bolt appear at the top of his head. He waves it away and smiles at me. "I know just how to solve Pit's problem all you have to do is join them on there quest." I shake my head at him "no no no uh uh I am not going someplace full ticks and bugs and lice and creepy stuff. And plus the'll just send me back home because it's to dangerous." He smiles at me and shakes his head. "My dear sister you are so hilarious even though Pit would wan't someone who is close to Viridi to tell him of her days you know how he gets." I look at him knowing every single word he's saying is true. I sigh "Ok I'll go but after dinner because I'm hungry."

_After Dinner_

"Ok guys I'm leaving now." Phosphora smiles at me "Give Pit my regards Zake to." Dark pit smiles at me. "Give Pit my good bye for me." I smile at him _(my pleasure.)_ Cragalache gives me a rock for good luck and Arlon gives me my Rose Staff and my bag gives me a pat on the back and winks. I wave to everybody and turn towards the door I start to run. I think about the talk I had with my brother at dinner. "_You know brother that I will be scared when I leave." He smiles at me "Rose don't worry take my amulet with you and you'll feel much better." He hands it too me and I look at it uncertainly. I shake my head. " I don't know are you sure." He frowns at me turning serious. "My dear sister you're so naive so let me tell you this."_ I get closer to the door running faster. "_When you catch up to them let me ask you this." _I'm almost at the exit and a tear falls from my cheek. _"What in the name of Hades is going to make you ask nicely!" _ I go through the door and the light engulfs me. _I __look Andy knowing what he said made sense I give him an evil smile and say. "Nothing."_

* * *

**Ooohh this is getting more exciting then ever. So see ya guys I'll start typing A sword to big now. So next episode some thing Amazing will happen to Pit and when it does you won't be shocked or will you Mwahahahaha. See you soon.**

**Link out...BOOM**


End file.
